particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Claudette Auguste
Claudette Auguste is a politician from Rildanor, who was the Justice Minister of the country. She was the first Selucian immigrant to ever hold a post in either the Rildanor national cabinet or the Parti de l'Impératrice Noire (PIN). She was well respected on the right and the left, and led her party out of its downward trend in the early 4010s, although her party lost badly in 4119. Biography Early Life Auguste was born in Auroria, the largest city of Selucia as Auguste Triarium. She became interested in right-wing ideology when she - at a young age - became a major supporter of the monarchy (in name only) of the House of Calatia. Her father was a union man who worked almost almost all his waking moments at a factory in Augustem Burgensis. Upset by his conditions, Auguste started to follow Hunticism and support the far-right movement in the country which was self-described as pro-worker. She immigrated to Rildanor at age 21 after university with her new Rildorian husband, Leon Auguste. She had a child at age 22 with her husband, and another at age 23, but by that point she had joined the Parti de l'Impératrice Noire (PIN) and focused more on that. Early Political Life She was chosen to run in what was believed to be the hardest race in Meroix, which the party had all but given up on. However, in a fierce campaign, she had a suprise victory against and incumbent from the Parti Nationaliste. She was made party spokesperson. She rose through the ranks, and became the leader of the party in Meroix. She campaigned hard to elect Katrine D'Hapsier in 4109 and 4111, and was the vice-president from 4111 to 4113. After the defeat of D'Hapsier in 4113, Auguste stepped back. She continued to be the party's health spokesperson. Auguste and the new leader, Izzi Bonne-Amie Sharpe, did not get on publicly or privately. After Sharpe lost in 4115, Claudette Auguste stepped in and ran in the leadership election. Having been vice-president, she was more well known than her opponents and won the election. Party Leadership Auguste led the party to a seat increase in 4117, much to the adoration of her supporters. She was criticised for 'throwing under the bus' her challengers by putting them in hopeless races like the presidency. However, she remained widely popular and won in 4118's leadership election against the mayor of Croix. Auguste formed strong relations with the Front National party, and became popular nationally. She moved the party towards the centre, but it still remained far-right. She was particularly popular in Meroix. She, suprisingly, did not run for the party's Presidential nomination at its Convention in 4118. This enfatuated the media for some time. Auguste engaged in a fierce debate against Louis Legrand, the leader of the Parti Libéral, over the proposed monarchy. Auguste defended it as a way to unite the country and bring in more money through tourism. Legrand stated it would put one person above others. The debate became slowly more personal, and so it became the fixture of the nation's political discourse. Polls were taken over the debate, showing a split between who people thought was winning. Break from Politics Auguste lost her seat by a very narrow margin in 4119, and thus lost the party leadership. It was a shock for her to lose, as her own personal popularity had been high. It is believed that the monarchy bill likely sealed the fate of her party, as well as how the party moved to the centre. She was reportedly 'devestated' and chose not to run again. Auguste stepped out of limelight after the election result, and became a bank manager in Sirdour, far away from her old constituency. She recounted in a later interview that, while she loved the people of Meroix, 'it was to painful to stay there after the election'. Outside of occasional interviews, Auguste wass almost never seen in public. She did endorse more establishment candidates at the party's Convention in 4120, most of whom lost. She suggested she might go for a seat in the 4123 by-election, and this was confirmed in May 4121. She will remain a bank manager, but was elected in a by-election in 4123 for a council seat in her local village. She won handily, which inspired seat in 4123. She chose not to run in the 4120 convention due to her divorce. Return to Politics In the next party Convention, Auguste was chosen to contest a seat in Tiralouse, which she moved to soon after. She faced tough competition from other parties, and the party began to worry she would again lose a race. Auguste, however, remained determined. She did, indeed, lose the race by a small margin and so is now focusing on being a councillor. Personal Life August is openly bisexual, but say she has never had a relationship with a woman. She has two children, Dido (13), Lisa (12) and Georg (2) with her husband Leon Auguste, whom she married at 21 after finishing university. She divorced her husband in 4120, and it is rumoured to relate to the election results. Auguste denied this, and said it was due to them 'growing into very different people'. She later remarried her husband and had another child with him. Electoral Results East Linusia Elections, 4109 *[[Parti de l'Impératrice Noire (PIN)|'Parti de l'Impératrice Noire (PIN)']]; 271,564 Votes *Parti Nationaliste; 256,545 Votes *1République; 99,634 Votes *Parti Sécurité; 91,245 Votes East Linusia Elections, 4111 *[[Parti de l'Impératrice Noire (PIN)|'Parti de l'Impératrice Noire (PIN)']]; 351,556 Votes *Parti Nationaliste; 255,674 Votes *1République; 169,564 Votes *Parti Sécurité; 8,457 Votes *Parti Humaniste; 907 Votes East Linusia Elections, 4113 *[[Parti de l'Impératrice Noire (PIN)|'Parti de l'Impératrice Noire (PIN)']]; 336,674 Votes *Parti Nationaliste; 279.674 Votes *Parti Humaniste; 96,647 Votes *1République; 68,674 Votes *Parti Sécurité; 31,567 Votes *Front National; 22.967 Votes East Linusia Elections, 4115 *[[Parti de l'Impératrice Noire (PIN)|'Parti de l'Impératrice Noire (PIN)']]; 301,197 Votes *Parti Nationaliste; 280,675 Votes *Parti Humaniste; 121,758 Votes *Front National; 100,574 Votes *1République; 33,674 Votes *Parti Socialiste de Rildanor (PSR); 143 Votes Black Empress Leadership Election, 4116 *'Claudette Auguste; 204,314 Votes' *Théodore Dimont; 137,563 Votes *Edmond Ballesdens: 61,657 Votes East Linusia Elections, 4117 *[[Parti de l'Impératrice Noire (PIN)|'Parti de l'Impératrice Noire (PIN)']]; 331,997 Votes *Parti Humaniste; 187,865 Votes *Parti Socialiste de Rildanor (PSR); 132,675 Votes *Front National; 109,564 Votes *Travailleurs Radicaux: 109,201 Votes *Parti Nationaliste; 67,567 Votes *1République; 33,867 Votes Black Empress Leadership Election, 4118 *'Claudette Auguste: 397,456 Votes' *Simonne Clair: 108,741 Votes East Linusia Elections, 4119 *'Travailleurs Radicaux: 179,361 Votes' *Parti de l'Impératrice Noire (PIN): 177,856 Votes *Front National: 130,464 Votes *1République: 111,656 Votes *Parti Socialiste de Rildanor (PSR): 111,353 Votes *Parti Nationaliste: 89,543 Votes *Parti Libéral: 67,756 Votes *Parti Humaniste: 45,633 Votes , 4123